


On His Knees

by chocolatevenom



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: inception_kink, Ficlet, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatevenom/pseuds/chocolatevenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is going down on Cobb, Eames has his hand in Arthur's hair and sets the pace. Eames doing seductive dirty talk is a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Knees

Arthur shuffled forward on his knees towards Cobb's feet, his mouth never leaving Cobb's cock, his right hand thrusting the base. He pulled back slightly to merely suck on the head, trying to see what Cobb looked like- his hands grabbed the edge of the bed tightly with his legs spread as wide as his dress pants round his ankles would allow him to and his head flung backwards. 

It was an admirable sight.

A hand mapped the back of of Arthur's neck and dragged it's way through his hair from the base of his skull to his forehead and pulled his head back. Eames smirked at Arthur's upside-down face as he ran a thumb across the swollen lip and leaned down for a kiss and pulled away before Arthur's lips reacted. Eames traced his hand up the side of Arthur's face and back onto his hair and pushed Arthur's head back down to Cobb's cock. There was no resistance as Eames pushed his head lower at an even pace, each time with more force, each time for Arthur to take more cock into his mouth until Cobb was slithering on the bed. 

Eames caught a glimpse of Cobb's gaze and gestured his other hand for Cobb to stand up for a kiss. Cobb launched forward and opened his mouth to lick those taunting lips, to feel the scruff against his bottom jaw. Eames inched forward until he was standing with both legs beside Arthur's heels and whispered in to Cobb's ear,

"Take a look down Dom, look down to see dear Arthur sucking on your cock, so eagerly."

Cobb does not dare open his eyes, instead he held onto Eames's shoulders enough to leave fingernail marks though the shirt.

"Come on Dom, just take a look. He's enjoying himself so much I'm almost certain he came in his pants already."

Eames forced Arthur's head lower until Arthur gagged slightly and Cobb opened his eyes to lower his hand along with Eames's and thrust until he came, panting hard. Come was drawn all over Arthur's lips who sat down and leaned back against Eames's legs. Cobb stood there for a moment before collapsing back onto the bed while Eames gave Arthur's hair one last ruffle before wiping the come away and gestured towards the bed.


End file.
